


Thorns of Fate

by Zhuletta



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: (u wont understand that last one until the end, Chaptered, Enemies to Lovers, Future, M/M, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Phan AU, Phan Angst, Phan Smut, Phanfiction, Vampire!Dan, Vampire!Phil, phanfic, vampire, vampire!phan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-08-26 23:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhuletta/pseuds/Zhuletta
Summary: One tiny mistake could ruin them completely. They were neglected by society. Hunted down. Dan Howell wasn’t about to let anyone know his secret, and if becoming enemies with Phil Lester was the only way to manage it, he would. If only he knew how crazy fate could be. Vampire!Phan





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Whooppp here i come with a chaptered fic (which could be a terrible idea but, oh well) so, prepare because its gonna be a ride.  
> Trigger warnings will be before every chapter. This was inspired in a hc request i did on my tumblr (@zhuletta check me out im awsome) this is like the prequel to that, so don't read it unless you want spoilers of this
> 
> TW: None

If he kept running, would they stop chasing?

Shadows didn't work that way, but neither did him. The darkness was taking over his heart and he just couldn't bring himself to stop his erratic movements.

He was tempted, and that was scary enough.

His fangs were touching his lips, everything was in a better definition, every movement reminded him of his special abilities, every sound-didn't matter how tiny- resonated like drums in his ears and he could admit right now without lying that _he was so, so scared._

Everything that could of have happened that most likely would of have end up in death sounded so much more pleasing compared to the uncertainty and sorrow he was feeling right now.

He lost him once to his family.

He lost him once to time.

He lost him once to a woman.

But now?

He would lose him to their own cursed destiny.

And that thought scared him the most.

You see, there are two types of people in this world.

The ones that, when faced to a situation out of his comfort zone, closed. Stopped talking, acting, until the situation turned back to track.

And the others who when faced to the same situation, opened. Acted as if nothing and forced the situation to _turn_ into their comfort zone.

And he sure as hell was tired to be the first type.

So, he wondered,

If he kept running, would they stop chasing?


	2. 7:32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO, YES I KNOW, THIS IS ALSO SHORT, BUT THIS IS JUST AN INTRODUCTION CHAPTER SO BEAR WITH ME. Tell me if you think future chapters should be longer or if it's okay like this. ENJOY (also i don't know how often i will update but i'll try to do it quickly)

It was a shiny morning once Dan opened his eyes, he narrowed them in order to avoid the sunlight that came through the window.

7:32

Early. He rolled over to the side with a tired groan. His curly brown hair was sticking onto his forehead as the sun heated his pale skin. Finally, after some more minutes of trying to conceal the fact that he was already awake, he opened his brown eyes to meet the day.

He grudgingly rose from his bed and stretched, making some knots on his back crack in the process.

It wasn't that cold, and the sunshines made the atmosphere quite warm, this is what Dan considered a perfect morning.

Just as he was going to his bathroom in order to wash his face from the morning look, someone knocked on his door. Dan sleepily went to get it.

"Yes?" He asked, his voice husky from sleep.

"Lord Dan, I was asked by Lord Howell to please fetch you as breakfast it is about to be served, my lord." Their chief maid, Edith, said without looking up from the floor, Dan still didn't understand just why so many 'lord's were needed when workers talked, but oh well.

"Thank you, Edith." Dan answered with a small nod of his head and the maid did the same before entering the room taking Dan's clothes of the day from his closet and placing them over his bed. Once Dan came over from the door, she stood in front of the brunette opening his nightgown so she could start dressing him.  
"You know I have been ready to start changing on my own for years, right Edith?" Dan asked as the maid fetched his button up shirt from his mattress,

"And you, my lord, know that I will lose my job before I let you dress up on your own," she smiled closing the buttons, "please let me spoil you some more, as soon some younger  lady will steal you away, and replace me with some old butler, so for now my lord, I am so deeply sorry, but you are stuck with this old maid." She added with a fond smile finishing the last button. She caressed his shoulder, getting rid of the wrinkles of his shirt and then going to get Dan's pants.

"Can I at least put my trousers on by myself?" The maid thought for a minute before handing them to him.

"I guess that I can do," she chuckled. Dan started undressing without embarrassment, after all Edith has been the maid in charge of Dan since he was born. Edith was the woman that came into frame in his mind when asked for his mother, she has been there for him since he had memory. There was no secret of his that Edith wasn't aware of. Well, almost no secret.

"Lord Dan?" He was awakened from his thoughts by his maid. He didn't realize he stood there without doing anything for some minutes while deep in thought.

"Pardon me, you were saying?" Dan excused returning his attention to his task, getting dressed.

"I was going to ask you if you have been informed about who our guests are tonight," Edith said eyeing him as Dan groaned softly rolling his eyes, he completely forgot about that. "But it seems you have not. Not even remember it, did you lord Dan?"

Dan just scowled while buttoning his pants and turned towards the mirror. Putting on the shows next it.

"Lord Dan, the winter ball has been scheduled for today since the beginning of the autumn season. We have had tables floating around for the last two weeks, how could you forget?" Edith reprimanded him without really using serious tone. Dan couldn't help but to let a chuckle escape his lips "Lord Dan I am being serious," Edith added, fighting back a smile that threatened to escape her lips at the brown haired boy chuckles. "Oh, for the lords sake... You are a child still, Lord Dan,"

Dan looked at his grinning reflection as Edith helped him with a neckerchief around his shirt collar, and then went to tie his shoelaces. Once the maid finished, he met her glance in the mirror from over his shoulder and noticed her amused smile mirrored his.

Edith walked back to fetch Dan's jacket. The atmosphere was light, just what Dan needed this morning.

How fast that could change.

"Lord Dan. Are you aware that you are supposed to start courting a spouse tonight?"

His smile fell and his whole body visibly tensed. Edith obviously noticed, and even if she hated seeing Dan that way, this was something they couldn't keep on putting off.

Dan glance became downcast. Of course he was aware of that matter, he had just tried to prolong it as long as he could.

The winter ball was one of the four balls Dan family hosted during the year, being the others Summer, Spring and Autumn, each to bid farewell to each season, and in the while, to welcome the one that was about to come. But this, being just in the beginning of the year and the one that would welcome one of the prettiest season, in this case from winter to spring, was the most visited.

And of course, once in the ball he was supposed to find a girl suitable to be his wife. Something he wasn't thrilled for. At all.

"... Of course I am aware of it." Dan whispered after some minutes of silence, his stare still downcast. He clenched his eyes shut as he felt the small pulls of anxiety in his chest he always started to feel whenever he thought of tonight. "Edith, do i really have to do this?" Dan snapped, letting the question escape his lip in a sound of protest looking towards the maid reflection, she was looking back at him with an almost sad expression. As quick as the question was out he wanted to take it back.

"Do you really don't want to go this badly?" Edith asked as she finished to put Dan's jacket. "If it's the nerves, My lord, you have nothing-..."

"Edith- No, it's not- I..." Dan turned away so that Edith couldn't see his face in any way. He took a deep breath through his nose. He could feel Edith stare burning on his back, but right now he wasn't able to meet her eyes, if he did she would know, and that is something he could not risk, not even Edith could know. Nobody could know.

So with a shrug of his shoulders he admitted defeat. Even if that's all he wanted, being honest will never be a possibility for him, for anyone in this period really.

"Well, you are right... Nerves are slowly breaking me from the inside out," he said with a tone that stated clearly that he did not want to continue the conversation. Edith did not believe him at all, but it was not really her place to budge further. If her lord needed her aid, she would come right away, but if he did not want to share his troubles, she would let him be, even if it killed her inside.

"Well, I will leave you alone my lord," The maid whispered looking down, before she exited the room she turned "Unless you want me to-"

"Thank you Edith, I will walk alone to breakfast." Dan said, not looking towards her. Edith sighed in defeat as she realized that Dan locked himself.

"My lord," she said with a slight bow before going out closing the door.

Dan clenched his fist. He hated snapping to people he loved, but he couldn't help it. He could not risk his secrets with anyone, ever. It didn't matter who, his secret had to be kept only for himself.  
He felt a sharp point against his bottom lip and his throat suddenly became dry. No. Not now.

It was too late now, he realized as he looked at the mirror and met scarlet. He made a groan when he started hearing small footsteps outside the window, and he couldn't help closing his eyes and the twitch of his head as he smelled the fresh odor it emitted.

He quickly opened his eyes and went to the window opening it. He had to be quick. So many emotions in just 15 minutes made his like this, and this was the only way to relax.

Funny how perfect morning could be ruined in such a small amount of time.

The way Dan jumped out of the window in such a speed was incredible. Not possible for a human to manage it. But it wasn't really such a surprise

After all, Dan was not.

~•~

Phil was already awake when his butler came to wake him up.  
7:32

"Master Phil, will you ever let me do my job properly?" Augustus, said butler, asked once he entered the room and saw Phil was already dressed.

"Forgive me, Mr. Seith. I needed something to occupy my mind with." Phil said, a small smile forming in his lips. He was looking through the open window. His light blue eyes shone as the sunlight entered the room, and his messy black hair moved slightly as the breeze entered the room. The day was nice indeed, he wished he could just go out and enjoy it, but he knew he couldn't. He sighed.

"Are you troubled with something, my lord?" Mr. Seith asked as he went to fix Phil's hair.

"Hmm..." Phil hummed deep in thought. "Not really," that was a lie, but he was not about to spill all the secrets that he had kept for himself all this years. "Are we traveling today?"

"I'm afraid we will, my lord. Two hours towards the Howell parlor for the winter ball" Augustus confirmed once he finished Phil hair and went down to straighten his jacket. "Were you worried about your motion sickness?"

"Som-something like that..." Phil stuttered.

"Has lady Mary told you if she will accompany us in the trip, my lord?" The butler noticed immediately as his master calm expression faltered when the woman was mentioned, but decided not to act upon it as it wasn't in his place to do so.

"I'm afraid I haven't had the opportunity to hear her response..." Phil lied, completely forgetting he dined together just two nights ago, fact that didn't escape the butler either, but still he didn't mention it.

Once Phil was ready for going down for breakfast he told his butler to go ahead, as he had some things to settle before leaving his room. Just as Augustus was going through the doorframe, he suddenly stopped as he was about to close the door.

"Forgive me, my lord, if this is none of my incumbency but," the butler took a breath before continuing, "...if you do not love her, why will you marry her?"

Phil didn't turn from the window. Today was a lovely day, perfect for a ball indeed, no trace of clouds at all, weird for a country like england. The black haired man sighed before answering. If only it were that simple...

"You are right Mr. Seith, this is none of your incumbency," Phil said firmly, some time ago he would of have winced because of his harsh tone, but he had learned the hard way that when keeping secrets, it's better to deny answers than to dismiss them. His right hand unconsciously went to hold his left wrist.

"Pardon me, M'lord," Augustus said before closing the door.

Phil felt guilty. He knew Augustus just wanted to help him, but still, doing what he had suggested wouldn't help his situation at all.

Before Phil mind went to dark places, he quickly recovered from the guilt. He did what he had to do. Now he had to prepare for a long evening in the Howell Parlor.

If only he knew how this night would change so many things. 

If only he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yOU LIKED IT? WHY DONT YOU LEAVE ME A COMMENT THEN! THANK U ILY


	3. Bloom Petal

He wasn't a morning person, that much he knew, but even mornings didn't taint his mood like this.

It wasn't a surprise when none of his family noticed it once he entered breakfast. Either way, it's not as if he was expecting it.

"...I spent almost two quarters of an hour waiting for someone to walk past my door," Charles Howell, his father related "It has really become troublesome, it has already happened three times!"

"Oh dear, and there was I wondering upstairs if you perhaps had gone to sleep alone in the dressing room," answered Elizabeth Howell, with her hand tightly around his husband's. He noticed that neither his sister nor his younger cousin were interested in what his father was reciting as he went to seat down in his place.

"Is father reciting again how he got trapped inside his study?" He asked to his cousin, Cora, who was munching on some oatmeal next to him.

"Uncle Charles won't shut up about it," answered the six-year-old and Dan let a snicker escape his lips at the lack of respect she had for her uncle. That made him forget about his current mood, just a little, "It's true!"

"Oh it's not that. Of course I believe you, petal" Dan answered with a smile ruffling Cora hair slightly.

Dan raised his gaze towards his parents who were still talking about the door. It seemed that the lock on it was broken, so if the door were to be closed too harshly, it locked and the only way to open it was from the outside, which has caused rather a lot of late night shouting lately.

"Didn't someone come just last week to fix it, father?" Dan asked reaching out to sip his juice.

"Yes indeed Daniel, I thought so too, that's why I didn't hesitate to slam the door shut, but it seems that they did not make a good work with it."

"Well, with the winter ball is this week, there is no time for that," Mrs. Elizabeth interrupted, with a remark that made Dan tense noticeably, before turning to her oldest daughter, who had not said a word since Dan entered the room, "Shelia dearest, would you lately help me with the last arrangements for the flowers?" Before Shelia could answer, Cora already jumped with excitement.

"Aunt Lizzy! Aunt Lizzy! Please, let me come too!" She exclaimed, hands against her chest and a wide smile on her face. Before Mrs. Elizabeth could answer her tiny head turned towards Dan and without no advice she launched herself over his shoulder, almost making him fall off his chair. "And please let cousin Bear go too!"

"I beg your pardon,"

"Please!"

"All correct, if that's what you really want dear,"

"Yes!"

"Mother!"

"You'll make me another flower crown?"

"Flower crown?" His mother asked.

" _Another_?" His father eyes widened.

"Cora," Dan reprimanded.

"Bear," Cora said back.

"Oh dear lord, can we never have a normal meal with the two of you together?" Shelia asked to the air, successfully shutting everyone up as this was the first time she spoke in the morning.

"What about those... Flower crowns, son?" His father, who just some minutes ago was reading the newspaper asked.

"Cousin Bear made me one the other day-"

"We were just playing in the gardens-..."

"Daniel you are almost twenty-two years old, you can't be 'playing in the gardens' for the lord's sake," his father exclaimed and Dan flinched slightly as Cora dropped herself to the ground and went back into her chair, eyes wide and staring right at her feet. She didn't mean for his uncle to get mad with Dan, she really didn't. "Worst of it all, flower crowns? What are you, a girl?" He now said more calmly, but still angry. Dan face was hot all over. He wanted the soil to swallow him completely. He knew his father didn't like when he did childish things, even worse if they were also girly.

"Forgive me, father." Dan whispered before resuming his breakfast. There was a steady silence in the room were only forks against ceramic could be heard, that is until Dan heard a barely audible sniff next to him. Cora was looking downwards, not touching her breakfast anymore. Dan felt his chest clench.

"Hey," he whispered so only Cora could hear him. Her face raised and he noticed the tears already forming. He held out his hand under the table and she quickly intertwined her tiny fingers with his making him smile. His left index finger tapped once his nose and he whispered "bloom petal,"

Cora whole face lit up and with her free hand she mimicked Dan action repeating.

"Bloom petal,"

Dan smiled and squeezed her hand before returning to eat his breakfast.

Nothing very eventful happened for the rest of the morning. Just before Dan, Cora and the others were going to see the flowers, one of the maids burst into the room with an envelope.

"Who is it from, mother?" Shelia asked.

"It's from Cousin Mary, dear."

"Sister Mary wrote to us?" Cora, who was still clutching Dan hand tightly, asked while Mrs. Howell read the letter.

"Yes she did..." Mrs. Howell said softly still reading, "Oh Charles... Mary says she has got a cold and that she won't be able to come today to the ball!"

"Is it serious?" Mr. Howell asked raising his gaze from the papers he was reading.

"Doesn't really say... But it seems not likely as she states she will travel as soon as she gets over it."

"Well she still can come for the remaining of the ball," Mr. Howell said before turning to his papers once again. Dan sighed remembering that the balls his family hosted lasted a whole week. Seven nights of endless chitchat, exhausting dances and awkward conversations, at least for Dan.

"Oh dear lord!"

"What's the matter, Mama?" Shelia asked surprised by the exclamation.

"Mary soon to be fiancée is staying all seven days here at the parlor!"

"Soon to be fiancée? Does that exists?" Dan asked.

"Oh Daniel, that means that she expects them to marry soon, but he still hasn't proposed,"

"Could he be that ridiculously kind man we met some time ago?" Mr. Howell questioned to which Mrs. Howell nodded fervently.

"I sure hope it's him."

"What about the 'ridiculously kind man'?" Dan tilted his head.

"Remember when your father and I went to the south for a week?" Mrs. Howell questioned looking at him, but narrowed his eyes before she spoke again. "Or was it when you weren't-"

"I remember, I do." Dan was quick to interrupt as he remembered, not letting her mother finish her remark. He felt Cora grip on his hand tightening. "The one you talked nonstop about, the one that had 'eyes like diamonds'?" Dan said trying to change the topic, barely making it smoothly as more than one pair of eyes noticed.

"I said no such thing!" Dan barely suppressed the need to roll his eyes. After that trip his mother ranted about this black-haired man who had the most beautiful blue eyes she has seen in all England. It took a while before she shut up about how kind and modest he was, and if now he was also going to become Cousin Mary husband soon, there was no way in heaven neither of them will be able to shut her up. "I may have mentioned he has nice looks, but nothing more," judging by her tone, not even herself believed that.

"Mh hmm..." hummed Mr. Howell and Dan in unison.

"When is he arriving, dear?"

"Tonight, just in time for the ball it seems, like all of the other guests,"

"How many of them have confirmed to come?"

"Hundreds of people, my lord, and a little less than a half of them are to stay here, at the parlor, for the whole week. A letter arrived from Mrs. Patmore, she states that she and her children..." Mrs. Howell kept telling, but Dan was no longer hearing. That feeling he got in the morning, the tugging on his chest, came back. Unconsciously he started biting his lower lip. He hated his family celebrations, he hated having to see more people, to put an act. He hated to put himself at risk like that.

"Daniel, are you hearing?" His mother voice cut his train of thought.

"Huh?"

"About tonight," his Father said, as if it were obvious. "Mr. and Mrs. Naviet are coming from France and they are bringing their three youngest daughters Evine, Natalie and Rouge," Dan took a deep breath and turned his face towards the window so that his stare didn't betray him.

"What about it?" Dan asked in something barely louder than a whisper. He heard her mother sigh and the way his father put down his quill harshly over the table, he swore he felt how his sister rolled her eyes.

"For the lord's sake Daniel! When will you stop with this nonsense?" Mr. Howell exclaimed angrily, making Cora flinch slightly and move behind Dan, awkwardly hugging his leg from behind. "You can't keep avoiding this, you will soon be twenty-two years old, most of men your age are already raising offsprings and it can't be that you are not even trying find a suitable spouse!” His father seemed to grow angrier the more words escaped his mouth. He stood up from his chair and now was standing, shoulders tense, face red with what seemed as pent-up frustration. Dan didn’t even flinch, he has been expecting this outburst for months, and even though he had dreaded it and thought he would have want to be eaten alive instead of facing it, right now he realized that his attention was way more worried about the trembling form hugging his leg, who has already have to be in the presence of one of his father's scenes, instead of the furious one shouting at him. His poor petal has already seen enough. “You are the heir of our family, and we have been more than generous by letting you ignore this issue to recover from that year, but we can’t afford to-…” Dan could _feel_ the burning stare on his back as he turned around, but as he knelt down he realized he really didn’t care as much as he should. “ _Daniel_.”

“Come here, petal,” Dan said opening his arms to which Cora immediately jumped into, nuzzling her face on the brunette's neck. Dan stood up and walked to the door going through it.

“Daniel, come back in this instant.”

Dan didn’t.

“Why is Uncle Charles so mean to you?” Cora asked once they were out in the gardens, seated in the grass surrounded by flowers which were awaiting the spring that was just around the corner in order to bloom, while Dan was sewing the few flowers that already did into a small crown.

Dan didn’t immediately answer. It needed some red, he thought. A shame that the roses haven’t yet bloomed. Did the columbines? Maybe that would work out the same.

“He is upset that I haven’t found someone I love.” Dan knew what she was about to say before she even registered what he answered, he took her tiny hand into his and moved her so she was standing between his legs. “Not someone like my mother nor my sister. Someone I could love enough to marry.” Her tiny body made her be eye level with him even thought he was seated. He raised the now finished flower crown and softly placed it over her brown curls. Her equally brown eyes shined with something Dan knew quite well; Curiosity.

“Don’t you love me?” Dan smiled at her frown.

“Yes indeed, deeply.”

“Then marry me!” She exclaimed raising her tiny arms. “I love you too, and this way Uncle won’t be upset anymore!” Dan smile grew bigger as she took his face in her hands.

“Alright, let's get married then,” Cora laughed in a way that made Dan heart melt. “But,” Cora’s face immediately went dead serious, “Let’s keep it a secret for now, yes?” Her head tilted in a silent question “Just until you…” Dan sighed looking down for a second. “… until you grow up a little, yes?” Dan stuttered, not planing on saying that at first, but then not having any other option.

“Alright Bear,” She smiled. One of her hands went to his hair and he felt her put something there. “I love you,” she said before running to some flowers and taking them make a crown herself.

Dan fingers took the object Cora put in his hair to take a look at it. A not fully bloomed rose. He smiled as he brought it back again behind his ear where it was before, but soon his smile faltered a little, turning a bit nostalgic as he remembered what he really wanted to tell Cora;

_Just until you understand._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GIULI UPDATED (┛◉Д◉)┛彡┻━┻  
> hELLO THERE. I'm sorry i wasn't able to update last week, School is ending for me which means i'm having all this crazy evaluations and ugh. I'll try to make a schedule for this i promise but for now please bear with my disorganization
> 
> IMPORTANT QUESTION!
> 
> Do you mind changes of POV's? Like, half chapter Dan, half chapter Phil? or you prefer it this way, one chapter for Dan, another for Phil? Please tell me! and tell me if you want longer chapters too.
> 
> What do you think will happen next? Try and guess!  
> I love you all<3


	4. Blackness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HALLO. I FINALLY AM IN VACATIONS. SORRY, I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE, BUT WORRY NOT! I WILL NOT LEAVE THIS STORY UNIFISHED.
> 
> VISIT ME IN MY TUMBLR @zhuletta
> 
> TW: None

As Phil made his way down to the dining room he was met with absolute silence. He felt a shiver down his spine as he sat down to eat his breakfast.

A maid opened the door bringing with her an envelope, and as soon as it was in the black-haired man hands she flew out of the room. Phil sighed before deciding to read it.

_"Dear Philip,_

_I must write to inform you that I won't be able to make it to the first night of the winter ball as i caught a slight cold. I prefer for it to bore off before catching a serious illness. But worry not, as I have told you before my aunt celebrations never last less than five days, so i will, hopefully, be able to join you the second day in._

_I have already informed my Aunt about this, and she will surely receive you like any other of her guests, but I must still beg you to please fetch my sister to inform her about the lightness of my condition so that no worry is inflicted upon her young self._

_You do not have to worry of how will i get there, as my own family will probably send a suitable carriage to transport me, not that I am saying that your carriages aren't suitable enough of course,_

_To sum this letter up and not make it more than two sheets, I hope you will have an outstanding time the days I won't be able to join you, and i know you will. My aunt Elizabeth will probably chase you all around the parlor so please do not think anything negative about her, it is just the way she behaves normally. If her stalking becomes too prominent please fetch shelter with my younger sister, who even though is six-years-old has incredible forms of speech for her age, I don't really recommend my older cousin, she will only be good company if you need silence. And in moment of pure desperation, ask for my younger cousin, who even if a bit awkward and a tiny bit shy, is one of the funniest and kindest beings i know, he will surely open up to you once you get to know him. (I have to warn you though, he has been a tad grumpy lately)_

_With this I hope I have covered everything you need to know to survive this situation without me. But don't worry too much, it is just my family and several of hundreds of people you don't really know. I hope I have calmed down your nerves with this letter, my dear._

_Don't die,_

_Yours always, Mary Howell."_

Phil chuckled as he folded the letter to resume his breakfast. Once the middle of his toast was eaten he re-read the letter to let the information sink in.

He remembered Mary telling him about how when her parents died five years ago, her aunt and uncle took her and her younger sister into their house where her other cousins lived. He had heard so much about them he felt he has already met them. The only one he still had some doubts about was said younger cousin, Damion? Dallas? He couldn’t remember. every time the conversation turned about it, Mary made sure to change the topic. It probably had to do with a rumor that went on some months ago that involved the Howell’s family… With Phil’s horrible memory he couldn’t get himself to remember, and even though curiosity ignited every time they got near the topic, if she changed the conversation, he wouldn’t dare to push Mary into speaking.

Anyways, regarding the rest of the letter, Phil wasn't really that nervous before, in his twenty-six years of life he has gone to numerous balls and meetings, and even if he isn't the most social of persons, he knew that getting nervous for an inevitable human interaction wasn't worth it. And even if he still did, it was better to hide it.

He has always known about the Howell's celebrations, they were very popular, thus _very_ crowded. He would deny it, but he, more than once, to not say every time, has refused the invitation because of that same reason. But now, he actually had someone who will be expecting him there, so his own antisocial desire won't be enough argument to stay home anymore.

Phil sighed as he stood up having finished his meal just in time for Augustus to walk in.

"My lord, for how many days should I pack your suitcase for?” He asked downcast, not quite meeting his eyes.

"Seven. We are staying for a whole week," Phil understood what passed throughout the butler mind because he knew what to say "You are coming with me, Mr. Seith"

"Oh, am I really? I thought-"

"Please forget about this morning. That conversation will not change how I feel about you, just know not to touch that subject in the future, Mr. Seith."

"Of course my lord. I beg you excuse me for I shall prepare everything," he said bowing his head slightly before retiring from the room. Phil felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth at noticing the lift of mood of Augustus.

Either way, now that part of the guilt of the morning was gone, he could finally finish his business freely.

In his way to his study he encountered one of the maids and told her to inform everybody that he couldn't be interrupted until they were ready to travel for the night celebrations. He made sure of using his most intimidating face-which he could hardly pull off without it looking as if he was in pain- to be completely sure he wouldn't be interrupted.

Once he set foot in his study, he locked the door behind him. He still looked around the room and then made his way to the windows making sure _no one_ was near. He drew the curtains shut and went to the bookshelf right behind his desk and looked at the books which were alphabetically ordered searching for the one he was looking for.

 _Alberia: Story of a Century... Arthur Wehrt: biography... Armotera..._ There it was; _A Thousand Secrets._ He carefully took it out and reached behind it finding a small object covered in dust, after all, it has been months since the last time. He took it and even though no one was there he still hid it in his strong grip. He carefully took the chair from the desk and lifted the old rug beneath it revealing a small compartment door. He took the handle and opened it with little effort. If it weren’t for the light already on the room, there would be no way to make out anything from the inside, even though the light only showed the beginning of a ladder that guided into a thick and sinister darkness.

Without thinking it twice, Phil made it’s way into the cryptic dark abyss, without being bothered by the lack of vision. He descended, closing the compartment door, effectively blocking out the only source of light and walked through the room knowingly, as if it were the palm of his hand, he skillfully avoided the boxes that were hidden between the shadows and without accident he made it to the shelf that was against the wall opposite to the ladder. Well, actually he may of have tripped once or twice (or five), but it was an improvement for his clumsy self.

Phil hand knew where to go without having to use his eyes. He opened his fist to reveal the object he retrieved from behind the books; a small old key, no bigger than two inches, once probably golden but that now was a rusty bronze that gave away the fact that it was years old. Right in the end there was a tiny hole, where a jewel probably was once, but that fell off, leaving the metal naked. If Phil was being honest, he didn’t really care how it looked, after all he only had to use it in a room with pure darkness, and whenever it actually was seen in the light, he hoped it drew the least amount of attention to it. 

The black haired searched for seconds the keyhole through the wood of the side of the shelf and found it almost immediately, he turned the key slightly and a small click resonated in the room, he took a step back just as the shelf opened as if it were a door. Before stepping in he looked back through his shoulder, but then remembered it was all pitch black so there was no use. Good one, Lester.

If there were any light, you could see even more stairs, but even though there wasn’t any, Phil already knew that. It took him some minutes to reach the first door, Phil didn’t even have to put a hand over the wall to feel it (although he had to put the hand over the wall because if not, his feet, even though they have been through this stairs a thousand times, would be clumsy enough to find a way of trip).

Phil walked past by it until he reached a second door. This time he actually stopped and opened it. He ignored the way the creak of the door echoed through the darkness and joined the even more sinister sound of silence from the rest of the corridors Phil has never had the courage of walking by alone.

Once he stepped in, a subtle sound of chains could be heard in the corner of the dark room, but Phil didn’t flinch a bit because of it.

“…hil…?” a weak voice whispered, Phil paid no mind to it and walked were he knew the old desk was. “…Phil… is that you?” the voice asked, it belonged to an old lady. Phil still didn’t say anything, but leaned over the desk to open the drawer. At the sound, the sounds of chains increased noticeably.“Oh Phil… You came for me! You actuall-“

“Shut it.” He said firmly, successfully shutting her up. Phil sighed and searched through the drawers between the papers searching for a candle, he found an old and obviously used one.

“Come on Philly… It’s been a while since I was last outside… Please take this off…” The old woman continued, softly with a pained tone, this time while moving her wrists which were chained, making metal against metal echo through the room. Phil knew better than to give in to the woman’s requests. He set the candle over the table, and before he could move, with a snap of the woman’s fingers, the candle lit up scaring Phil slightly as he saw his reflection in the mirror in front of the desk. “Why do you always bother with the candle, Philip? This is by far a romantic encounter and if you are doing it so we can see better, we both know that is a vile lie… You and I can perfectly see into the most thick of the darkness without a single need of a light to guide us,” her voice turned even more cryptic as the sentence carried on, and Phil hated that she was right about it. About how even though there was no light in the room before, he could still see in that mirror that scarlet that replaced the light blue in his eyes once he stepped into the shadows. 

Without turning around, Phil leaned over the desk, his shoulders slumped as he inhaled the air. The flickering of the candle was the only way for Phil to know that the time was still passing.

“You should be grateful I still check on you sometimes, you old hag,”

“Sometimes? That should be an overstatement. You barely come down here. How long has it been since the last time, Philip?” It was true, almost three months have passed, but it wasn’t as if Phil felt guilty about it, she didn’t deserve anything he has given her.

“As if you deserved more,” He finally looked up towards the mirror and he could make her tiny form between the shadows. Her grey hair looked dirty and twisted, and it wasn’t a surprise, as it has probably been months since she last touched water. Her eyes were a dull grey color, they looked cold and distant. Her skin was wrinkled and her expression was nowhere friendly, he immediately frowned. “What?”

“I am starving,” She said, her smile showed her broken teeth and her eyes shone with bad intentions while looking at the mirror.

“And… you expect me to do something about it?” he answered, even though he already knew the answer. The way her expression darkened gave it away, “You are out of your mind, I am not-“

“Then why else would you come? To see me suffer down here, to torture me?” She started, her frown deepening with every word but her smile only getting bigger, “I am sorry Philip Lester, but even I know that your heart is to kind to even consider that, I know why you came to me, and it’s not to check if I’m still alive, you of all persons know clearly why that wouldn’t even be an option.” She accused, and Phil lip quivered with every word. He really hated her. “No, the reason you came here is because you are troubled, and you want a way out of it, as you always do, Philip, you know why? Because you are a coward.”

“Shut up…” Phil muttered, face downcast. To anyone it would surprise the way the old woman starting levitating from the ground, and how her gray hair started changing to a deep blue starting from the roots of her hair to the tips, as each word left her old and dried lips.

“You were a coward the first time you came to me, and now, years later, you are still a coward who runs and runs thinking that is a real way to escape his problems instead of facing it-“

“Shut up!” Phil exclaimed, anger racing through his veins. He closed his eyes shut and hissed at himself. His fists were trembling. He fell into her trap.

With long stumps he made his way to the old woman who was now laughing hysterically on the ground. She opened her eyes, and they were no longer that dull grey color, but a rich, deep blue. Her hair was just as blue, only a little bit lighter, and her face was no longer wrinkled, but still not that smooth looking.

“Oh, come on Philly.” She said, her voice wasn’t raspy anymore, it sounded younger. _She_ looked younger right now actually, but her short figure was still there, and she still didn’t look as the first time he saw her. “Don’t get so mad, I was just playing with you, I haven’t been fed in months you know? The opportunity was there, I couldn’t have wasted it,” Phil was about to say something, but the woman didn’t let him. “But, don’t worry, I’ll give you something in exchange of letting me fed from your emotions…” Phil was about to retort how he didn’t let her but she interrupted, _again_ “I’ll let you know something about the future…”

“No,” Phil said, even though his head was jumping all around.

“Really? Are you sure about that? I just felt it, Philly…” the woman replied, still laying on the ground, looking with wide eyes up.

“Don’t you even hope that telling me would mean to let you go, because-“

“Oh no, I know it won’t. I’m just paying back what you gave me, us witches are like this you know?” Phil rolled his eyes. If she meant disgusting liars, yes he could believe that. “Are you going to let me tell you?” Phil said nothing, and the witch smiled with malice. She knew he wouldn’t resist. She closed her eyes and leant back on the floor. spreading her arms as much as the chains let her and stayed quiet.

“…and?” Phil, who was standing with his arms crossed, asked.

“And what?”

“Are you going to tell me?”

“Tell you what?”

“Witch, don’t you dare start-“

“You haven’t told me,” She opened one eye slightly and smiled wickedly. “Don’t you remember how to ask a favor to a witch?”

“First os all, this isn’t a favor and-“ Phil started, looking to the side, clearly annoyed, but then noticed that she wouldn’t give in, and honestly, all he wanted to do was going up again so he better finish with this already, “Could you please, witch of advice, tell me what my destiny beholds?” He said without any enthusiasm and the witch scoffed.

“You could do much better, but that will suffice this time. It would be so much easier if I had my cards… Wouldn’t you like to pass me-?”

“Keep dreaming.” The witch rolled her eyes, but still laid back on the floor,

“Let’s see… You are getting yourself in a three way relationship… The future, Knight of wands… someone is going to have a big impact. An energetic warrior, with a hasty personality, very quick to love or hate…” The silence was delicate, only broken by the sound of the flame on the other side of the room. After some minutes, Phil spoke.

“That’s it?” He said, trying to pretend that that prediction didn’t make his heart beat slightly faster.

“What? You want more after only giving me a little bit of anger?” she scoffed “Come here with some true joy and I can try and find something more,”

“Maybe in a thousand years,” Phil knew how powerful she turned if she fed from positive emotions. Phil looked down on her, right now she looked as if she were in her mid forties, even with her small height. Phil almost felt bad by chaining her to the ground, keyword; _almost._ Because when the witch looked up to him with that smile of her, he remembered everything she had done, and how she turned Phil’s life around for the worst.

“Oh right, how is the family doing, Philip?” he tensed noticeably and the witch snickered. “Still having sore wrists, then?” Phil hand unconsciously went to take a grip on his right wrist, making the witch laugh.

“He doesn’t… I don’t-“

“Don’t get that way with me, I know what he is capable of doing,” She answered. “Wasn’t that the reason you came to me the first time? To help you escape from what you were?”

“Yes, i remember. I remember how you told me you were going to help me get rid of my curse, and instead you turned me into what I am now,” He bitterly retorted.

“That’s what happens when you play with fire, Philip.” She whispered, now leaning on her elbow, “You _burn,_ ” But Phil wasn’t hearing anymore, he was walking back to the desk, blowing the candle, bringing them back to pure darkness “We are the creatures of the night, Philip. Light doesn’t suit us. Our choices lead us to our mistakes, and our mistakes made us who we are,”

“Doesn’t count when it wasn’t your own mistake though, does it,” The woman remained silent and that was enough for him. Just as he was about to put back the candle in the drawer, some melted wax dripped from it.

“Bloody hell!” Phil exclaimed in pain as it touched his fingers, and the witch would of have laughed if it wasn’t for the sudden ache that suddenly stricken her chest.

_“I just- can’t… Phil… we shouldn’t be seeing each other anymo-“_

_“Please don’t say that, please-“_

_“We just aren’t meant to be! Can’t you see it?”_

_“… I can’t let you go…”_

_“Phil, I don’t want anything to happen to you, after everything you’ve went through-“_

_“But you keep me sane, You are the first thing that makes sense in my life, and i don’t care what happens, i’ll fight for you. Please stay,”_

_“I will.”_

_“Who’s there?”_

_“Fuck!”_

_“Phil!”_

Blackness.

“…ey! Hey!” Phil shook the witch slightly. She opened her eyes. When did they close? “What happened?”

Still a little bit dizzy, the witch forced herself to laugh.

“Just an aftershock of having my figure back, don’t worry.”

“If you say so…” Phil didn’t quite believe her, but the times she have been honest with him could be counted with his hands so he wasn’t about to push it further. He sighed and started to walk to the door. Just as he was about to close it the witch spoke.

“Your fate is about to change, young one, but I can’t tell if for the greater good. It may turn for the worse.”

“It already did once,” he answered coldly before shutting the door. The woman sighed while hearing as the steps of the black haired got further away.

She didn’t like to admit it, but it was true, in the end, the only thing she felt for him was pity. In the beginning she really meant to help him, it was a shame that from all the times her predictions could be wrong, that specific time it was. There were no many things she regretted doing, but if there was one thing she did regret was the turmoil she brought into this man’s life, because it was true.

Philip Lester couldn’t have had a worse fate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE U LIKED IT. COMMENT SOMETHING AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER (and it will motivate me to update faster) 
> 
> Coming next chapter: Our two dorks will finally meet...


	5. Laberinth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK. IM SORRY IM LATE BUT IM BACK
> 
> Tumblr: zhuletta
> 
> TW: none

Phil wasn't really sure how he ended where he was. It wasn't really new for him to get lost, and as much as he wanted to blame the enormity of this stunning garden, he knew this was mostly his fault. Phil had a hidden- not so much, really- talent- ahem, as if it was a good thing- of getting lost if he has too much to think about.

It happens, that the black haired men decided this was the best instant to think about that annoying witch prediction when he just arrived to a place he has never been to before.

Let’s start from the beginning, yes?

After Phil closed the trap door, hid the key and put the carpet back in its place, he noticed it was just time for lunch to be served. He informed the maid to prepare everything. Once he was finished he went to his study were he proceeded to sign some of the thousand papers that his job, as one of the heads of the newspaper, required and before he knew it, Mr. Seith was calling from his door that the time to go to the ball was near and that he needed to change already. After a two hour long trip- which he suffered- he finally arrived to the Howell parlor, with still almost three hours of anticipation before the ball started. Mrs. Howell told him that he could do whatever he wanted until then and that if he were to need anything he’d just had to ask.

Phil, with his endless love for plants, couldn’t help but to notice the enormous garden, and he asked if he could take a look and well, he underestimated the size of it and now he was utterly lost. It’s just that it was truly breathtaking, and he couldn’t help but to get distracted with the flowers either, and while he didn’t know were to go, he decided to think about the events of this morning while he kept walking making him get lost even further.

He tried to find a possible meaning to the witch prediction. ‘Knight of wands’? what in the name of earth could that mean? And by warrior? Did that mean that someone will kick their way into his life? And that depending on how he reacted it would hate or love him? Oh god, this was way too confusing it was messing with his head in a way it shouldn’t. How can he know that the ‘big impact’ wasn’t a negative one? Dear lord he was going to be paranoid from now on, thanks a lot you damn witch.

“Oh god I can’t stand this anymore…” Phil whispered to himself. He wanted to know! Maybe once he was back home he could ask her- No, no way, that witch couldn’t be trusted, not after what happened in the past.

Deep in though, Phil didn’t notice as he turned a corner that a tiny mass of body that was running right to him in a high speed.

“I found you bear!” A tiny voice exclaimed before hugging Phil legs, startling him from his thoughts. Phil stood there confused for a second before muttering an answer.

“I am so sorry to tell you,” he felt the girl tense “that I’m not that hairy, dear.” The tiny brown haired girl jumped back with a gasp, her face red.

“I-I am sorry, Sir,” She said with a slight bow not looking at him “I was… I was playing with Bear and I lost him and I thought you were him…” Phil couldn’t help but notice the similarity this girl had with Mary, and he was about to comment it but first…

“You were playing with… a bear?” Phil eyes widened, and the small girl giggled.

“My big cousin, I call him bear,” She said, and for the first time, looking at his eyes.

“Oh well, I’m sorry to tell you i haven’t seen him but if i happen to stumble across him I will tell him that his cub is searching for him, okay?” Phil said with a smile, and the girl smiled back at him.

“‘Kay” She said with a giggle.

“Can I ask you a question, dear?” Phil said crouching to be at her eye level.

“Sure,”

“Are you Coral Howell? Mary’s little sister?” He asked, and was satisfied when the girl’s eyes widened in surprise.

“How did you know?”

“I don’t know if your sister has told you about me, but I’m Philip Lester, her… her friend,”

“Really?” Cora asked raising her eyebrows.

“Yes, she wrote to me today. She said that if i wanted to escape the ball, i had to search for you and that you would help me,” He said and Cora giggled once again,

“Did she? What else did she say?” She asked exited.

“Well, she also said that the only reason to be with your oldest cousin was if i needed silence,”

“Yes, that’s cousin Shelia,”

“And she said that if i was really desperate, I could go to your other older cousin, who was a little awkward and shy but could be super kind and good company,” At the mention of him, Cora started smiling even more and nodding her head,

“Yes! That’s my bear! He is the best,” She said proudly.

"He is a nice gal then?"

"Oh he is! He makes the best flower crowns and always wants to play with me," she answered, then she came closer and frowned a little "it always makes uncle angry when he does, but he always says he prefers to be with me than anyone else." She said with a small smile.

"Hm I see..." this 'bear' actually seemed very nice. Phil also had an history of driving his Father mad, so at least that he could relate.

"Sir... can i ask you what are you doing here?"

"Please, call me Phil," he said with a small smile, "and, well, I'm kind of... lost."

"Oh, yes, this is a big garden. I play here almost every day so I know every rute. Do you want me to take you back into the house?"

"I would really appreciate that, thank you,"

"Okay," she said extending a hand towards him, "here, I'll show you the way."

Phil took the tiny hand in his and stood up, letting Cora guide him through the bushes. Phil knew that there was no way he could of have found the way on his own.

"You are here for the ball, aren't you?" Cora asked softly, not taking her eyes from the way once.

"Yes, i am." Phil answered looking at the back of her head. They took a turn. "Actually, it's been a long time since I last came to one of the Howell's balls" he continued, earning a small hum of the girl. He then remembered what Mary asked him to tell her sister if he saw her in the letter. "Your sister told me she wouldn't be able to come," that captured some of the girl interest because her face turned slightly towards him, so he continued knowing she was hearing, "but, she told me to inform you that it's nothing too severe, and that as soon as she can stand on her feet she will be here."

"That's good," the girl said calmly. Phil found strange the lack of emotion in it, but ignored it. It probably was nothing.

They spent some more minutes walking before Phil could see the enormous house and right in the moment that they stood before the doors Cora stopped in her tracks.

"Well Sir, here we are."

"Told you could call me Phil,"

"Maybe another time, sir." Phil chuckled at the way she didn't seem a toddler at all, having better manners than most of grown ups.

"Then, thank you very much, Miss." Phil bowed and Cora giggled doing the same.

"Cora!" The girl eyes widened and a big grin returned to her lips. Phil looked up to look who had called her and his breath hitched in his throat as he met the most beautiful pair of brown eyes he had ever met.

"Bear!" She said turning around. The brown eyed man broke the contact to see the tiny girl running towards him and Phil couldn't help but stare. He saw the exchange of the two people in front of him, and he swore he couldn't take his eyes away of the man before him.

"Mr. Lester! You came back!" A voice said behind him and he didn't really want to but he turned around anyways. Mrs. Howell was there. "Come, come, i would like to talk about Mary," and so he did.

At the other side of the yard, Cora finally found Dan.

"There you are! I've been searching everywhere for you, petal." Dan said once Cora jumped into his arms.

"I was in the gardens and I met someone! He was really funny, he got lost in the gardens so i asked if he needed any help. He knows Mary, too, and I think you would really like him. He is right-" Cora turned around and frowned. "Huh? He was right there..."

Dan frowned. He saw someone with Cora but he didn't pay too much attention. He saw Cora pouting and smiled.

"It's okay, petal. He came for the ball, didn't he?" Cora nodded. "Well then, that means he will be here for a long time so don't worry, we will find him and you will introduce me to him, yes?"

"Okay bear,"

"Well, the ball is about to begin. Shouldn't someone be starting to get ready so she can show off her beautiful gown?" Dan said looking at Cora who just giggled with a blush and nodded her head. "Well then, let's go," Dan said heading inside.

Dan started to think of the man Cora helped today, she really did like him, that was a good sign. He wanted to meet him, maybe he could finally find someone he could trust older than a decade.

He felt a shiver down his spine at the thought of the man, he didn't pay too much attention, but he did remember one thing.

Eyes as blue as the sky.

~•~

Dan has never been fond of massive celebrations, he wasn't sure how could he be the son of the two most hosting people of the country, who threw four gigantic celebrations every year and still wanted more. He was better alone, preferably in his room, or the study hall were his piano was.

Or anywhere with less than two people counting him and Cora.

Yes, it should be embarrassing seeking comfort in your 6 years old cousin, but to Dan it wasn't, she was better than any of the people in the room.

Unfortunately for him, Cora wasn't allowed in the celebrations awake this late into the night. She and her beautiful dress for the night were a massive success while welcoming the guests. The whole time her hand clasped in his, she was far more social than him despite her age, one would think he was there to take care of her when it actually was the other way around. Anyways, he knew she was still awake though, and he knew that as soon as he got to his room she was probably going to be waiting for him while bouncing on his bed or something like that. But for now, Dan was forced to stay here alone, trying to court a lady and probably have a social life with someone older than a decade. None of the options seemed appealing to him.

Or he could sneak out.

That, was appealing.

But knowing his luck, of course he wasn't going to be able to.

"Daniel," he heard the familiar voice of his sister call him, damnit. "You are not planing on sneaking, are you?”

"...no"

"Of course,"

They stood there awkwardly, Shelia sipping from her cup and Dan looking around. There were hundreds of faces Dan has never seen in his life, he wondered if Mary's soon-to-be fiancé was here. Blue eyes did his mother mentioned? It wasn't much really, he couldn't even remember if he was young or not... maybe-

"Lester," his sister said in a whisper, her lips touching against the glass, as if she didn't want anyone else to hear. Dan looked at her confused. What about Lester? "Philip Lester, Mary's... acquaintance,"

"Oh," right. Shelia refused to say soon-to-be-fiancé as she thought of it stupid, but he got what she said.

"Quite an important gal, he is here. Doesn't speak much though,"

"Didn't you two get along quite nicely then," Dan joked to which Shelia only threw daggers at him.

"He is quite handsome too, black hair, blue eyes, but... mysterious," she said. Dan wanted her to elaborate her answer, and as always, his sister didn't disappoint, "I found it weird he has not gotten married already, one would say he is-" Shelia shut his mouth before any more words came out her mouth,

"What? He is what?"

"Daniel, don't be so dense. You know what I mean,"

"No I-"

"Forget it brother, it was not in my place to say, so it's not in your place to think either,"

"But-"

"Forget it and just sneak out while you have the chance. I'll cover you, come on,"

"No, Shelia. I-"

"You are going to lose your chance..."

"I want-"

"Daniel Howell! How many moons have passed?"

"Told you," Shelia whispered before disappearing.

Oh god, here we go.

"Sir," Dan bowed his head in a salute manner, he had no idea who this man was actually but still, "Long time no see,"

"Yes indeed," Dan took this moment to see him correctly, he seemed familiar, with a white beard, a little old fashioned, and thin glasses barely hanging from his nose Dan had an urge to put them back in place, but that would only make things awkward so he stayed put in his place. The man had slightly darker hair pulled back in a way that with little effort Dan was sure he could make a bun. "Wonderful celebration by the way, your mother didn't disappoint this year either,"

Dan was sure he was staring, but he had the name in the tip of his tongue he was sure. Mister Breather... Brinder... Bri-

"Mr. Brier!" A voice called behind them.

Brier, Breather. Same thing. Different letters.

"Thomas! Excuse me a second, Daniel," Mr. Brier said turning slightly to meet the voice, "I hope you interrupted my conversation with Mr. Howell for a good reason, Thom,"

Ha! That was a conversation? Dan wished all conversations could be like that. Whatever.

"Mr. Brier, he's here... I mean, I saw him," at the statement the white bearded man eyes widened and Dan was stood there just wondering who 'him' was.  
"He is here? Who is he talking to?"

"No one important, it couldn't be a better chance to get-"

"Hush, yes I got it. Why don't you stay here with Mr. Howell to... you know, chat a little?" Mr. Brier said to the younger with a hand on his shoulder.

"But I-" Dan saw as Mr. Brier hand tightened the grip on the boy's shoulder and knew it wasn't a good sign. "Oh. Oh. Sure thing Mr. Brier,"

Dan didn't like this. He didn't like it at all. Where was Cora when he needed her?

"So, Mr. Howell, nice ball, isn't it?"  
Oh. My. God. People are so unoriginal. Isn't there like, a whole set of words that could start a conversation aside of that?

"Yes," Dan cut it off. He had absolutely no want to continue this conversation really, and he didn't like the way Mr. Brier left either.

“…yeah," oh dear lord now it was awkward. Okay, Dan was going to put a little bit of effort.

"So, who was the gal Mr. Brier was so exited to talk to?" Thomas, seemed pleased enough as Dan said it, almost as if Dan has just helped him to get to the topic.

"Oh, great thing you asked. We've trying to reach him since forever. He is quite an evasive gal, Philip Lester," Dan eyes widened and they immediately started their search for Mr. Brier to see who this Philip Lester was. "We have gotten some information that he is in a relationship with some woman, and we are trying to get more information on it, it seems her name is Mary? We don't know, he has a gift with getting away with his secrets untouched." This, captured Dan attention.

"But, why would you need this information? Just curious? Or..."

"Well, I shouldn't be saying this but, you know Mr. Lester is the owner of 'The Blackhorn' newspaper, right?" Dan had no idea, but nodded anyways, "Well, us, Mr. Brier newspaper 'The Author' and all the other news companies, you know, we've been overshadowed by them." Dan still didn't understand the relationship between this and his question, but he has always been quite dense so probably it was just him.

"And knowing this about Mr. Lester will help you with...?"

"I mean, of course you've heard about the rumors about him, and now suddenly he is going out with a woman for the first time in forever... suspicious isn't it?" Dan slowly nodded, still not getting it.  
"Rumors...?" Dan almost flinched when Thomas threw him an incredulous glance.

"You haven't heard Mr. Lester's...? Oh dear lord." Dan blushed slightly, he wasn't someone who was connected to the world and right now he was regretting it. "I mean, you know, a successful 26 year old man, never been married and has half of England women in love with him, that is a little... suspicious,"

"Suspicious as if he..."

"As if he were to be..." Thomas was getting quieter which each passing word until his voice was a mere whisper, "...Mary,"

"What?"

"For lords sake! Mary, Twink, queer, gay!" Thomas exclaimed and immediately turned red clasping a hand over his mouth. Thankfully no one seemed to hear the conversation.

Oh. _Oh_. Dan shoulders tended and his stomach clenched in a weird way, his body didn't quite respond. He tried his best to not let anyone notice his discomfort and he knew he was failing.  
"Huh, y-yes that is q-quite suspicious, isn't it?" Dan forced himself to breath normally.

"I know, don't worry, it gives me the creeps too you know? Disgusting..." Dan eyes shut for a single moment at the word.

"Yes, indeed,"

"I actually feel sorry for this poor Mary girl family, their life is going to be hell now that they are connected to Mr. Lester. He may be loved by half of England but he got his fair share of enemies too, and really, it’s obvious that a whole article badmouthing him would never make its way in his own newspaper that’s why this is a huge opportunity to get to the top for every other newspaper. Imagine the front page ‘Philip Lester, head of Blackthorn newspaper is a Queer’ , only the insane would keep buying his newspaper by then, and who is in the top now? all the others whom he overshadowed.” Thomas said looking around. "All of that family secrets are about to be revealed, I tell ya. Specially those who start a relationship with Philip Lester himself. They'll do everything to take him down."

Dan eyes shadowed and his hand clenched in a fist.

“What about his acquaintances that aren’t in friendly terms with him?” Dan asked quietly.

“Well, unless they want to cooperate there is not much we can do about them, right? What useful information could they have?” Thomas chuckled with a shook of his head, he then turned to lo at Dan who seemed to be registering the room in search of someone in the room. “Why?”

“No, nothing. Just… curious,” Dan answered still not looking at him, after some seconds he seemed to find what he was searching, a group were a white bearded man was talking. “Well, it was a nice chat, but have to go now, hope to see you somewhere between the week,” Dan knew it’s rude not to look at someone when you talk to them, but he was afraid that if he took his eyes off the group of men they would disappear.

He didn’t wait to hear Thomas response before he started to make his way over them, and actually he didn’t care, because right now he had a task in hand, one to protect himself from prying eyes, one to keep his secrets as they were; secret, and maybe he would upset Mary and disappoint his whole family but, what else was new? No, he had more important things to protect, and if the only way to do it was this, then he would do it without a problem.

What exactly you may ask?

To find Philip Lester and hate the living daylights out of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Hating someone has never been more easier, both parties think the same, but are they really hating each other, or their lies?


	6. Against

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a long Chapter bc im very generous 
> 
> Tumblr: zhuletta
> 
> TW: None

There really wasn’t much to talk about with Mrs. Howell after she took him away. It’s true, he and Mary have been basically together for a long while now, but what was there left to say? Yes, she was funny. Yes, he enjoyed spending time with her. Their conversations were almost always about the books they read or getting to know what else there was with the other. and truly, that was it.

When Mrs. Howell sat him down and asked him how was everything going with Mary he struggled to extend his answer to something more than a poor ‘good’.

Phil suspected that probably she was expecting something more… just, _more._

Bollocks. Phil didn’t suspect a thing. He just _knew._ It was just the way Mrs. Howell smiled when she sat and the pure expectation, and really it was plainly obvious what she was expecting from him, and obviously Phil didn’t catch it. Until it was too late.

Marriage. Like, actual holy _marriage._ Phil knew sooner or later it would eventually happen, but he dreaded the sooner and praised the later. Don’t get him wrong, Mary was everything you could dream of a woman, she was intelligent, she got good looks, she had a voice, an actual knowledge about the world.

She was the perfect woman.

And technically, that was the only problem.

Not that he was actually going to say it. God no, there was no death wish present in his mind. Or maybe there was?

It’s not that it mattered, after all he is not that sure that he can actually die.

What does that has to do with the situation he was now in?

Nothing, but it was nice to get it off his chest. Now actually, he wanted to take his chest completely altogether because damn he was horrible at social situations.

The ball started, and Phil had a reason to avoid them before and right now he had more than one reason to disappear, like, forever. He could put a cover, he could perfectly pretend that everything was fine and that this was a everyday thing, yes he could. But he couldn’t pretend not to be full panicking in the inside.

The winter ball was huge. _Huge._ He’ve been in other social encounters but never at this scale.

Everything was beautifully decorated, and there wasn’t a thing Phil could complain about without lying. The party itself was perfect, the problem? The huge amount of people. No, scratch that. The huge amount of people that expect something from him.

Phil Lester is no idiot. He knew that suddenly appearing in a celebration like this that he used to avoid would raise suspicion, and truly, that was intended. Still, intended or not, he still felt a huge pressure over his shoulders. But he was aware that the only way of covering gossip is to give an even greater one. Phil knew the type of rumors there were about him, and he wouldn’t lie, those were one of the main reasons of his relationship with Mary. He should feel bad for using her, but he isn’t, not anymore. At first he was, but with the time he actually got to like Mary so he was now at peace.

He knew that there were at least a dozen of news reporters that didn't work for him here, so he tried his best to just encounter those who did work for him as he knew that none of those dared to raise their voice against him. Maybe later he would talk to those beyond his control, but he would once he got Mary in his arms and with no way to screw his meticulous plan up.

As he was deep in thought he didn't notice the for walking towards him until he was way too late to avoid it.

"Mr. Philip Lester, I presume?" A feminine voice said behind startling him. He quickly turned around meeting cold, deep brown eyes. He frowned as he saw her because it was the second time in the same day that he had encountered someone with an incredible lookalike with Mary, he was so concentrated in staring he didn't get what the woman said next.

"Pardon me?" He was glad he didn't stutter.

"Excuse me for not introducing myself, Mr. Lester," she said. He noticed that she looked like Mary, but the way she talked was way more colder than hers. "I'm Shelia Howell," she said extending a hand which Phil shook politely.

"Mary's cousin, I see. Well, there is no need to introduce myself I presume," he said with a small smile. Shelia did have a semblance with Mary, but if you looked closely they were very different, Shelia looked more mature, she looked as if she were tired, almost exhausted. She didn't look happy. She had beautiful eyes, but they were almost like turned off. That and her hair was longer.

"I must assume that you already know about my cousin," she said monotonously before sipping her cup.

"Yes indeed, she wrote to me this morning,"

"It must be a relief."

"Excuse me?" Phil frowned, not really believing he heard what he heard.

"I mean, her not being here means to be left alone from thoughts of commitment and marriage which, I must feel sorry in behalf of my Dear mother who, without a doubt already flooded you with questions of when and how will you propose. I must admit that she is desperate after all, Mary is in a age where she should already have a spouse or else she will become a lonely woman with an enormous inheritance which if someone ever asked me, personally don't think sounds bad at all.But, I know how social pressure is an issue in all of this and that most people are susceptible to it so, it's not in my place to judge." Shelia said all in one big intake of breath which had Phil head spinning. Wasn't Shelia the quiet one?

"M-maybe," he finally said after some quiet moments. Shelia raised an eyebrow and chuckled once before looking at him.

"Was I too bold, Mr. Lester?" Phil was just left dumbfounded. "Pardon me, I was just testing how much preparation you will need to become a part of the Howell's and, oh lord, good luck. Mr. Lester." Shelia said with a bow before retreating as she saw someone who caught her interest.

"What in the name of hell..." Phil muttered to himself before calling a butler to refill his cup.

For the next fifteen minutes or so, Phil just floated around in conversation with people who knew more about him that he himself did. He did notice the amount of journalists trying to engulf him in conversation, but he did his best to avoid them. He almost did until-

"Philip Lester! My dearest pal!"

-The damned of Aleister Brier appeared.

"Aleister, fancy seeing you here,” Phil said while forcing a smile, resisting the urge to just tell the man to sod off upon seconds of seeing him.

“Isn’t it? This is almost unreal, I’ve have never seen you in one of the Howell’s celebrations.” Mr. Brier said moving a hand to pat Phil on the shoulder, but before he could Phil quickly moved back, avoiding the contact.

“Well, yes, Work keeps some of us quite busy, you know?” He smiled bitterly at the man infant of him before raising an eyebrow and sipping his glass.

“Who could know better than me, dear pal? Same business, don’t you remember?” Mr. Brier mimicked Phil’s expression. The black haired noticed how the older’s man eye twitched as he also sipped his wine.

None of them wanted to be here right now, but this was like a competition. Tensed shoulders, clenched fists, forced smiles, and the best? The winner was the last to back down.

“Business running good, Philip?”

“Like you wouldn’t imagine,” _better, than yours, that you can._ Phil bit his tongue. He hated how this man took the worst of him. Phil wasn’t mean in any sense, he has always been someone who hates really rarely, but this man before him, he could rise the hell that there was inside of him with a single breath.

Phil couldn’t imagine hating someone more than him. It just wasn’t possible.

But he had his reasons. Since day one Brier and his company has been trying to take him, and his father before him, down with the worst they could find. They were the ones who started the hell that was his life. _He_ was the one who started the hell that was his life. The one who made backs turn to him, backs that he had never seen before, backs that he had trusted during his whole life. Phil has more than once hoped someone would just take him out of his life forever, it has gotten to the point were he himself has dreamed about sinking his teeth-

No, Philip Michael Lester, calm down.

“So, friend, is there a reason why you decided to join the world for once?” Okay that was rude to say, but he’d gave it to him because he has thought worse things. Phil took a breath before answering, knowing that his answer would take that annoying smirk off his face.

“Mary Howell, who will probably soon change her last name,” That was way too bold even for Phil, but the face Mr. Brier made was worth it. His surprise was imminent, and Phil was thankful he didn’t know the truth. Little white lies don’t hurt anyone.

“O-oh? Is that so?” Mr. Brier asked, trying to mask his surprise, not succeeding much. Phil was about to declare victory when suddenly something clicked inside Mr. Brier mind and his expression changed to a smirk, Phil immediately frowned. What in the name of hell did he let slip? “Right… Interesting,” Phil head started to boil. What was interesting? This man wasn’t even hiding the fact that he was plotting against him.

“What could be so interes-“ Phil was about to bark when a hand touched his back.

“Philip Lester, what a surprise seeing you here.” Phil growing discomfort wasn’t going to back down if this continued the way it was. At least now he had a distraction from the awful man before him as Hector, an old friend of Phil interrupted the conversation. “I was just talking to Abraham and Judy over there, you know what, wait a second,” Before Phil could mutter a syllabi, the three mentioned men were walking towards him. Phil wasn’t sure if he was thankful or not.

You see, Phil wasn’t the most sociable person on earth, actually he was quite the introvert. But obviously, his role in the world couldn’t let him be like that, so when meeting new people he always had to be friendly and approachable (not counting Mr. Brier, Phil could be standing before him as he drowned in lava and he would still just _stand_ there), but he still did have one or two friends, not that intimate, but friends nonetheless.

Hector, was his friend.

Abraham and Judy, _who were they again?_

“Philip! Long time no see!” Judy—Abraham?— said. Phil just nodded and tried to keep his thinking face at the minimum. The other man just looked at him and nodded slightly with a shy smile.

“Yes indeed but don’t flood him with questions or else he is going to hide in his cave once again.” Phil chuckled a little, glad for his friend remark that could maybe let him be some minutes without having to speak a word.

As conversation flowed Phil eyed the two gentlemen brought by Hector as they started with Mr. Brier and another two men that probably joined when Phil wasn’t paying attention. Both of them looked younger than him, in their early twenties or so. One of them- the one that didn’t talk to him before- had dark black hair, straight, not really fashionable— But who was Phil to judge?— his skin was noticeable more tanned than the rest and Phil was sure he wasn’t from England, his suspicion was confirmed while hearing his accent as he made a small remark, still Phil has never been good at those so he couldn’t tell. He noticed how he was mostly nodding at the conversation than actually speaking. Phil would just assume he was Judy, he had a ‘Judy’-ish face. Still, he had never seen him in his life, Phil was sure.

The other man, Phil could say that it was more probable he had met him before, Phil wasn’t good with faces-nor names- either way. He— Abraham, Phil designed— Had his dirty blond hair up in a type of quiff, still having some hair by his sides pulled back. He had clear skin covered with freckles and light brown eyes which from time to time would switch from the conversation to Judy.

To his side, was Hector, right as Phil remembered him. His smokey grey hair pushed back in a small ponytail. His eyes seemed darker behind his glasses, but they were still a unique shade of Ochre.

“A penny for your thoughts, Philip?” Hector said to him with a soft nudge to his side, startling Phil slightly. Phil noticed almost everyone was looking at him.

“I just couldn’t remember where had I met Judy before, I was trying to recall,”

“Oh you are right, I don’t think you have met Judy before,” Abraham— yes Phil got it correct thank god— said laying a hand on Judy shoulder, “He wasn’t here two years ago when we met” —so they have met, interesting— “He came from Thailand and has been here since the day at my house,” Judy blushed slightly as Abraham smiled looking at him, suddenly his expression changed slightly into a more panicked one “Well, no, My family’s house, not only mine of course!” Abraham nervously said and Judy just smiled with a bashful frown.

“I’ve heard a lot about you, Mr. Lester. I’m glad I am finally able to meet you.” He said and Phil noticed this was the longest sentence he has spoken since he came here. “Hector and Abra think really highly of you.” Judy smiled, and Phil felt him smiling back. He noticed that Abraham blushed slightly and whispered something to Judy and the later just giggled. Hector had all the signs that he was holding back a comment that would probably be inappropriate in an instance like this.

“What brings you here anyways, Phil?” Hector asked after he swallowed the unsaid comment. Phil was just about to answer when a voice spoke for him.

“His future fiancé.” Mr. Brier said and Hector eyes widened as well as Phil’s. He felt his fists tightening and he was about to spit at him that it wasn’t true when he noticed that he couldn’t because he was the one that insinuated it before, so he just fulminated him with his stare as Hector did the same to him. Phil saw Mr. Brier smirk and noticed his mistake. This was exactly why he wanted to wait for Mary to be here before encountering people like Brier. Hector was about to ask something but Phil interrupted.

“Now, now. Don’t go telling the stories which you only know the title of.”

“What do you mean, Phil?” Hector asked

“I just insinuated my friend about the possibility of something and he is already taking it for a fact. I’ve just been seeing Mary Howell lately.” Phil said before sipping his glass, trying to avoid Hector widening eyes.

“Mary Howell as _this_ Mary Howell?” Hector said pointing to the ground, probably meaning the Ball and Phil just nodded, lips still against the glass “Honestly, didn’t expect it coming from you.” Was that an insult? “What a surprise, Mary Howell.”

“What about Mary Howell?” said a new voice making Phil look up and suddenly—

—there just wasn’t air.

Out of nowhere there was a hand his his back, Phil didn’t notice when did he start choking on the champagne he was drinking, because in an instant _beautiful_ and _brown_ was everything in his sight.

“You alright there?” The same voice said as Phil stopped coughing. Was everything alright really? No.

“Yeah, sorry, caught me by surprise.” Phil answered without meeting those brown eyes with his now tearful ones. Dan just frowned slightly looking at the man before him, he looked familiar…

The thing was, Dan came here knowing that Phil Lester had black hair, and this men did, and blue eyes, but he couldn’t quite see as he was… avoiding his eyes?

“Well, this is just the man that intends to take her away, Philip Lester.” said person head immediately snapped towards the man that said it, not being really surprised when said man turned to be Aleister.

“Philip Lester, huh?” Phil noticed how the brown haired checked him out with his eyes before frowning. He didn’t know if to blush or be insulted because, was he looking down on him?

“Who is him, Abra?” Phil heard Judy whisper to Abraham and Phil sneaked closer to hear the answer.

“He is nothing more and nothing less than the hair of this whole property, Mr Daniel Howell,” Phil eyes widened but he did his best to hide it. Howell? Oh no, that was bad. Great first impression with the only member of the Howell Family that he had yet to meet.

All the while Dan looked towards Phil curiously. This was the man he had to hate? He felt an uneasy feeling in his gut, he didn’t look like a bad person at all, he wondered just how hard would all of this be. It was easy for him to dislike someone, all he had to do was find something they didn’t agree with and it would do, at least that’s what Dan hoped. When he disliked someone he never really thought much of the reason.

“So you are the one my cousin keeps talking about, huh?” Dan asked raising an eyebrow. Phil just chuckled once before answering.

“Well, I hope so,” Phil said before finally meeting his eyes for the first time.

 _An ocean,_ was the first thing that crossed Dan’s mind before quickly shrugging it off. Okay, he had nice eyes, he’d give him that, even thought it was an understatement. His family did mention he had ‘the most beautiful blue eyes’ but his imagination ran short with this. They truly were- Wait, what? You are supposed to hate the guy, not praise him, Daniel.

“I’ve also heard a big deal about you from Mary, I hope we get along,” Phil said with a kind smile and Dan almost felt bad for trying to hate him.

Almost.

“Yeah, wouldn’t you?” Dan murmured rudely, making Phil frown. What was wrong with him?

“So Mr. Howell, how is having to host such big celebrations four times a year?” Hector asked, clearly noticing the hostility in Dan’s answer and trying to change the subject.

Dan quickly looked at Hector and made a half-hearted smile.

“Well, it is indeed stressful, People running from room to room, everyone trying to be original with the decorations, but it’s mainly for my mother and sister, for me is not so much, after all I just help with the flow-“ Dan interrupted himself before he could finish. “—invitations, I sometimes help with the invitations.” He started again, raising some frowns among the men in the group, still, none said nothing.

“Yes I can imagine how stressful it could be, after all, how many hundreds of people attend every night?” One of the men that joined before said, probably an acquaintance of Mr. Brier said. Dan noticed how he was wearing a military suit, he was covered in medals and pins.

“Well, you’d know better than anyone how stressful is to deal with hundreds of people, William.” Mr. Brier chuckled making the other men confused.

“What do you mean, sir?” Abraham questioned.

“Oh! That is right! I haven’t introduced you already. This is William Merchant, head of the royal military,” Said man nodded his head with pride. “He has served our country for decades,”

“And I’ll continue to do so until my last breath.” Mr. Merchant continued proudly.

“I bet it’s an entertaining job, Mr. Merchant,” Hector remarked.

“Oh yes, stressful and full of important choices, but entertaining nonetheless.”

“Well, his job keeps giving me new headers so, everyone is happy,” Mr. Brier joked making the men in the group laugh. Dan couldn’t help but to notice that Phil chuckled bitterly more than laughed, and even though he was curious to know why he knew better than to ask. “I have to admit that before, news were far more interesting though, don’t you agree, Philip?”

“Hm? What do you mean?” Phil asked with a frown.

“Oh… maybe you were too young by the time that happened, but you William must remember, don’t you?”

“Yes I do, Aleister. Well, maybe it got more boring to you because you can’t announce it to the public, but for me it’s the same job, just more… secretly,” Willian said with a smirk before drinking his wine, confusing the rest of the group.

“What are you two talking about?” Phil asked them, not really liking the internal conversation they were having.

“It’s right, all of you, you are way too young. I don’t think they lived through those days,” William said to Mr. Brier. “Don’t you remember boys reading or being told about the old dark days, a period of maybe twenty or thirty years ago?” William continued, now in a lower tone Those days sure were black, I wasn’t head of the military yet, but my troupe gave me enough responsibility. I have never detained so many people at once, but we had a reason, after all this was no ordinary period, it was—“

“—the witch hunts.” Phil finished in a whisper, Dan eyes widened and his shoulders tensed, but he tried his best not to let it notice.

“W-witch hunts?” Dan asked trying not to let his nervousness show, not really succeeding. 

“Oh yes, those days sure were glory, the satisfaction of executing those disgusting… _things_ ,” Dan tried his best to not visibly flinch at the way Mr. Merchant spat the word as if it were utter scum. “Now maybe it’s not the same but, it’s enough.”

“Pardon me, Sir, but didn’t the witch hunts end decades ago?” Hector, who seemed interested in the conversation asked, confused. Even though Dan wanted to do nothing with the conversation before him, he still leaned in to hear the answer. The two older men exchanged a smirk before leaning in.

“Between us, I’ll tell you a secret… In the record, they ended up with the execution of Janet Horne but do you think a whole species got extinct that day?” It did sound stupid once you pointed it out, “Of course it didn’t. Gentlemen, witches are still among us, and not only that, even more creatures. I’ve seen them all and there hasn’t been one of them that isn’t deadly. Werewolves, Fairies, _Vampires,”_ Dan was so concentrated in his own discomfort, he didn’t notice the uneasy stares Judy threw at Abraham, nor the way Phil shuffled from one feet to the other while avoiding eye contact from all of the men in the group. “All of these creatures are still out, infecting more and more people, and gentlemen, let me assure you that are still people in the shadows getting their hands dirty. Which hunts are still on.” William finished with a proud expression and Dan felt sick. His hands started trembling slightly so he stuffed it into his suit pockets and tried breathing deeply trying to dissipate the knot in his gut.

“I wasn’t aware of it until William told me, but I must admit I always had the suspicion that those horrible entities were still among us. I was so relieved that they are getting what they deserve. How come they dare to breath the same air as us.” Mr. Brier added disgusted. “Just… Imagine them walking among us, normal people, those freaks infecting our lives, ruining them forever, just thinking about it makes me feel awfully repugnant!”

_You know nothing._

“But don’t you worry gentlemen, as long as I am the chief of the military, I assure you I will fight to the death to bring justice and exterminate all this mistakes of the lord.”

_Shut up._

If Dan weren’t fulminating the two older men with his glare he would of have already ran from the conversation. His heart was hammering again his cage, and he knew that he had to stop the anxiety before it started as hard as that could be.

“Don’t be so shy gentlemen, you are allowed to speak about this.” Mr. Brier continued, noticing the silence among the people there. Just as Henry was about to comment on it Mr. Brier interrupted. “What do you think of all of this, Philip?” Phil threw a dagger at him, of course he would make him speak. “Don’t you also think everyone should know that there are still people making justice in the world? That there are still people daring to clean the world from those plagues?” Dan stare, who had been focused on Mr. Brier quickly shifted to Phil, frowning deeply, daring him to say something about it. This was not helping with his growing anger at all. Phil just stood silent for a second, recollecting himself, knowing that it wouldn’t be the best to just spit to the damned of Alesteir and walk off. He didn’t want to say anything, he didn’t want to, he had to.

“Those…” Phil searched the best word “…Creatures, are getting what they deserve.” Phil finally said, trying not to sound too reluctant.

“Aren’t they?” Dan spoke for the first time in sometime making the men heads turn towards him. His glare was stuck in Phil, and the later almost felt as he was attacking him. Dan jaw was clenched as he spoke again. “Aren’t they getting what they deserve for… _existing?”_ Phil frowned confused, why was he so _… angry?_

“Yes, yes they are.”

“Of course. After all they are infecting our lives ruining them just like Mr. Brier said before. They are utterly disgusting, they don’t need a chance. Better said; don’t _deserve_ a chance, that’s what you are saying, isn’t it, _Mr. Lester?_ ” Phil just couldn’t understand were all of this was coming from, but he knew that all of this supernatural bashing was getting under his skin, but there was nothing he could do but to join unless he wanted to kill himself. Still, the growing annoy was there and if this Howell guy wasn’t holding back, why would he?

“Yes, that is indeed what I’m saying, _Mr. Howell_. Why would something that ruins life deserve anything at all?” Phil spat at him. None of them noticed when but suddenly they were closer to each other. One of them had to take the first step, but right now it wasn’t important who did it. Now they were centimeters away from each other’s face, that’s when Phil noticed he gained several inches on the younger men letting him look down on him.

“I think you are completely right, Mr. Lester.” Dan said, but with his eyes he meant otherwise, no that Phil was going to dwell too much in what could that mean, his frown only deepened as the brunette spoke again. “Those disgusting things are just the worst scum upon this world.”

“I strongly agree.”

“Nothing gets me more labored than thinking about them.”

“I could say the same.”

And from that it was just a glare competition, both of them were fulminating each other and even though none of them wanted to, one had to back off.

Dan felt his blood boil just remembering the words the black haired pronounced just some minutes ago, he didn’t know if they had actually been that bad or if this was just blending in with the new knowledge that now witch hunts were still a threat, but it still made him angry.

It made him angry to know people hated supernatural entities. It made him angry to hear people speak bad about them. It made him angry having to talk like that too. It made him angry not having power in this. It made him angry not being able to do something about it. It made him angry that Philip Lester hated those entities too. And that was exactly what he needed right now;

A reason to hate Philip Lester.

With that, before any of the men could say a word or try to separate the two men, Dan stormed out of the room and soon the black haired excused himself and went opposite of him.

Seconds after, Dan was already outside, locking the glass door behind him that lead to one of the deserted balconies, hands on the marble baluster, head down. Now that he was finally alone he let himself explode. In seconds his teeth turned into fangs, his iris turned red and his sclera pitch black and every sense of his heightened. Dan could of have noticed the owls cries in the distance, or the endless chatter inside the room as if he still were inside, but no, he was too concentrated on calming his erratic breath and the furious beating of his same as artificial heart.

He wanted to break something. How dare someone like Phil Lester, who had his whole life pitch perfect, speak about a ruined one? How dare he speak that way about supernatural people? He did too, he would admit, but he did it to defend himself, Philip Lester sure did not.

Dan closed his eyes and breathed, trying to take the man that was quickly invading his every thought off his mind., but it was just too difficult.

For some reason Mr. Brier mean words didn’t stick with him as much as Phil’s did, and even though Dan wanted to know why, he was too afraid of finding the answer. Maybe Dan didn’t want him to hate entities, maybe Dan wanted him to be hard to hate. Maybe Dan wanted to like him.

No. Dan hated him, and was right to do so because Phil Lester was a man who didn’t know better than to judge before knowing. Right?

What other reason would have Philip Lester to speak so bad about them? And if Dan dared to consider the possibility, he would probably strike with the answer. Right now in the balcony opposite of the one Dan was standing on, stood Phil Lester in no better condition than Dan, wondering the same thing as him, questioning the same things as Dan with a distressed heart and an angry mind, both too bothered to actually dwell in the truth, just hearing the lies.

That’s how the first night of the winter ball ended; both saying words they didn’t mean, and lying about the things they really were, but at least there was one thing both knew was true; they absolutely despised each other guts to death. If only they knew that neither of them could actually die.

They were ignorant to it, but that didn’t change the fact that both of them carried the same curse. They both carried the burden to be those said disgusting creatures they both called things they regretted. Because if you haven’t caught up here goes the answer.

Yes, Dan Howell was a Vampire.

But little did he know, that Phil Lester was too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The tension just raises as our both protagonists just can't help but to run in each other, suitable spouses, lies and more lies cover the story and... are those my flowers?
> 
> Comment me something it makes updates come sooner<3


End file.
